fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Rescue/Final Battle (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version)
(The next morning, the Digimon, Winx Club, kids were already tied to the mast with Yoshi, Poochy, and Axew chained nearby while the pirates were singing and dancing around them) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life Of a thief To sample a life Of a crook There isn’t a boy Who won’t enjoy A-workin’ for K. Rool and Skurvy The world’s most famous crooks (On “crooks,” Mad Dog was knocked down by Dumptruck. Krusha then started singing while Team Rocket and the other Kremlings watched) Krusha: Crook Crook Crickety-crockety Crook The Sharpedo is after Captain.... (Offended by that, K. Rool smacks Krusha, making him quiet down while Team Rocket and the Kremlings glare at him. Then K. Rool and Skurvy start singing to the prisoners) K. Rool: A special offer For today We’ll tell you What we’ll do Skurvy: For those who sign Without delay Will get a free tattoo (Don Karnage then exposes his tattoos on his shirtless body and made a muscle movement to make the flag look like it’s flapping in the wind, making the captives, except the girls and Will, laugh a little) Skurvy: Why it’s like Money in the bank K. Rool: Come on Join up And we’ll be frank K. Rool and Skurvy: Unless you do You’ll walk the plank Klump: To Devidramon’s mouth! (They point at the plank) K. Rool and Skurvy: The choice is up to you Pirates: The choice is up to you (They start dancing again while singing) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You’ll love the life Of a thief You’ll relish the life Of a crook There’s barrels of fun For everyone That you get treasure By the ton (The pirates then form a line towards the desk K. Rool is sitting at with a pen and paper with Skurvy, Skurvy, and the Kremlings standing next to him) Pirates: So come and sign the book Join up with K. Rool and Skurvy (Dijon then cuts the prisoners free and almost got trampled over by the kids and Digimon, who are running towards the desk. Although Will and the girls remained by the mast) Will and girls: GUYS!! (The Digimon and kids stopped and piled up on each other) Bloom: You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Therru: How could you possibly want to join our enemies?! Musa: After what Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS has done for us?! Roxy: Why?! Tommy: But Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy are most insistent, guys. Agumon: That’s right! Gomamon: And they said we’ll walk the plank to Devidramon’s mouth if we don’t! Serena: No we won’t. Iris: Serena’s right! Therru: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS will save us. Tecna: We’re certain of it. Flora: So, no worries. (K. Rool and Skurvy turned to Team Rocket and the Kremlings with a smirk) K. Rool: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS will save them, guys. Skurvy: (Sarcastically while smirking) So scared. (They burst out laughing) Klump: (Laughing) Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS will save them! Green Kroc: (Laughing while speaking mockingly) Oh no, whatever shall we do about it? James: (Laughing) You did good, Captain and Admiral! Meowth: (Laughing) As if! (Yoshi, Poochy, Axew, the Digimon, Winx Club, and kids glared at them. In the captain and admiral’s headquarters, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta just finished using their magic on the edge of the lantern after doing this all night. They then heard laughter ending) Kanta: What are they laughing about? Satsuki: I don’t know, but I got a bad feeling about it. Mei: Let’s listen. (They listen in. Outside on the deck, K. Rool spoke up) K. Rool: A thousand pardons, but I don’t think you got our little joke. Skurvy: You see, we left a present for Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. (The prisoners got suspicious) Will: What kind of present? Klump: It’s sort of a surprise package, you might say. Jessie: Like it’s their birthday. K. Rool: Why, Skurvy and I can just see our little friends at this very moment, reading a tender description. Skurvy: That’s right. (Back in Hangman’s Tree, Ash is reading the note on the present box while Pikachu and NiGHTS looked) Ash: (Reading) “To Ash and NiGHTS, with love, from Therru and mostly Serena and Iris. Do not open until 6:00.” (They look at the clock and it’s almost 6:00) Ash: Heh. I wonder what’s in it? NiGHTS: Beats me. (Unaware of Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, there was a clock-like bomb inside the box. Back at the ship, K. Rool and Skurvy continued) K. Rool: Could they but see within the package an ingenious little device. Skurvy: That’s right. Meowth: (Posing like a clock) Set so that when the clock strikes 6:00. Kutlass: Just-a like that. Skurvy: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS will be blasted out of Neverland forever. K. Rool: So, bye-bye for them. Pirates: Yeah! (The prisoners got shocked) Therru: No way! Serena and Iris: Ash, NiGHTS! Helen: And Pikachu! Gatomon: You coward! (Even Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta were shocked on what they heard. They nod at each other and tipped the lantern back and forth until it fell and the glass broke, freeing them from the lantern) Kanta: The lantern plan worked! Satsuki: We need to warn Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! Mei: (Nods) Right! (They fly out the open window and they and Axew, Poochy and Yoshi noticed each other) Satsuki: I say we bring them. (Kanta and Mei nod and after breaking the chains with their magic and sprinkled the fairy dust on Axew, Yoshi, and Poochy, they start flying away when Meowth noticed them and screamed out to them) Meowth: Hey! They’re getting away with those fairies! (The others noticed and after Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, and the fairies flew away, the pirates were about to run after them, but K. Rool and Skurvy motioned them to stop calmly) Skurvy: Let them go. K. Rool: For time grows short. (Getting what K. Rool and Skurvy said, the pirates did what they said) K. Rool: We have but, 18 seconds…. Skurvy: 15 seconds…. K. Rool and Skurvy: 13 seconds.... (Back in Hangman’s Tree, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS noticed the clock) NiGHTS: 12 seconds until 6:00. Ash: I guess we can open it now. I can’t wait! Pikachu: (Eagerly) Pikachu! NiGHTS: Relax, you two. Rome wasn’t built in one day. (Ash starts untying the ribbon off the box. In the forest, Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, and the fairies arrived and went inside. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS noticed them shouting and showed the box to them) Ash: Hey, guys. NiGHTS: And welcome back, Axew, Yoshi, and Poochy. Ash: Look what Therru, Serena, and Iris left us. (Satsuki tries to grab the box from Ash) Ash: Hey, stop that! NiGHTS: What’s wrong with you? Pikachu: (Confused) Pika? Satsuki: It’s K. Rool and Skurvy’s doing right now! Ash and NiGHTS: K. Rool and Skurvy? Kanta: And that’s a bomb they left! Ash and NiGHTS: A bomb? Ash: Don’t be ridiculous! Mei: But it’s true! Satsuki: Throw it away! Ash: Relax! NiGHTS: The box is not gonna smoke and blow up. (Suddenly, the box started smoking and the alarm going off. Realizing it is a bomb, Ash threw the box away and Satsuki caught it, and was about to fly out with it when it exploded. On the ship, the prisoners looked on in horror and shock at the explosion. K. Rool and Skurvy then took their crown and hat off and saluted along with Team Rocket and the Kremlings) K. Rool: So passeth a worthy opponent. Skurvy: Rest in pieces. Team Rocket and Kremlings: Amen. (Back in the ruins of Hangman’s Tree, Ash and his friends survived thanks to Kanta and Mei’s barrier spell, but Satsuki’s nowhere to be seen) Ash: K. Rool and Skurvy, those jerks! NiGHTS: It was a bomb! Pikachu: (Angrily) Pika! Ash: If it weren’t for you guys and Satsuki, we’d.... (They suddenly remember Satsuki) Ash: Satsuki! Kanta: She tried to fly out with the bomb, but it exploded! NiGHTS: Move out! We gotta find her! (After a pile of debris fell, they began searching for Satsuki) Ash and NiGHTS: Satsuki? Kanta and Mei: Satsuki? Ash: If she’s dead, I will never...! NiGHTS: Ash, it’s not your fault. Ash: But.... (Suddenly, they heard Mei call to them) Mei: Everyone! Axew and I found Satsuki! (Axew chirps in agreement. They went to Mei and saw a weak Satsuki laying in Axew’s arms with her light flickering. The others gasped) NiGHTS: Oh no! Satsuki! (They exit Hangman’s Tree and Axew laid Satsuki on the ground while the concerned group kneeled around her and looked concerned) Ash: Is she gonna die? Kanta: (Sadly) I’m afraid she might. (The others got scared) Ash: But she can’t die! Pikachu: (Desperately) Pikachu! Mei: (To Satsuki) Satsuki, please hang in there! (Satsuki began to speak) Kanta: Satsuki? What is it? Satsuki: (Weakly) I won’t die now necessarily. Ash: How can we save you? Satsuki: (Weakly) Both your belief in fairies and Mei and Kanta’s healing spell combined. NiGHTS: (Realizing) Indeed. Ash: (To Axew, Yoshi, and Poochy) Guys, if we hold hands and pray our belief in her and all the fairies of Neverland, Mei and Kanta will have enough strength to use their healing spell to save Satsuki. NiGHTS: That’s how it will work. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. (After nodding in agreement, they hold hands, or claws and paws with Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ hands, and prayed hard. After a couple seconds, Mei and Kanta glowed brighter and noticing it, they casted the healing spell with their magic and surrounded Satsuki’s body with it. After the glow died down, Satsuki’s body healed and she gasped, full of life again. It worked, for they snapped out of it and noticed Satsuki all better) Satsuki: Thank you, guys. (They nod. Later, at the Good Pokemon Character village, the group was already told about how K. Rool and Skurvy tricked Satsuki into revealing their hideout and captured the others last night. But since Satsuki redeemed herself, Ash and his friends forgave her for all of this. Even Satsuki already apologized for her behavior. Right now, Kukui and Mallow, after learning of this from Ash and his friends, agreed to let Mallow go with them to rescue the others) Kukui: Be safe, all of you. And may the Neverland Gods protect you. NiGHTS: We will. Ash: After all, we are “Chiefs Flying Eagles and Bolt Mouse.” Pikachu: (Nods in agreement) Pika. Mallow: Shall we? (They nod and they, including Mallow, flew away to sneak to K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship. At the ship, K. Rool and Skurvy changed the subject) K. Rool: And now, which will it be? The pen, or the plank? Skurvy: Last chance. (The prisoners glared defiantly) Therru: Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy, we will never join your crew. Group: Yeah. (K. Rool and Skurvy turned to Devidramon, who is waiting anxiously at the end of the ship, looking excited and hungry at the same time. Then turned to their prisoners with a smirk) K. Rool: As you wish. Skurvy: Done. K. Rool and Skurvy: Therru, Serena, and Iris first, and then the rest. Serena: Does that mean...? Skurvy: Yep. (Therru, Serena, and Iris realized K. Rool and Skurvy meant them first. They turned to their friends, brothers, and cousin sadly) Iris: Goodbye, guys. Gabumon: (Sadly) Goodbye, Iris. We’ll miss you. Serena: Goodbye, guys. Group: (Sadly) Goodbye, Serena. Gomamon: (Sadly) Bye. Therru: Be brave, Will. Will: (Sadly) I shall try, Therru. Therru: Goodbye, Chip. Chip: Goodbye, Therru. (Suddenly, Hare grabbed Therru, Drake grabbed Serena, and Gutt grabbed Iris while Drake pushed Chip over to the mast where he and the other prisoners are tied up to by Dimentio) Drake: (While pushing Chip and grabbing Serena) Get over there! Hare: You gave us no trouble! (After Hare, Drake, and Gutt tied Therru, Serena, and Iris’ hands behind their backs, they forced the three girls onto the plank) Rasputin: Go on now! Rourke: Get it over with! Bleck: The Captain and Admiral’re waiting now! (Once on the plank, the girls walked towards the edge to where Devidramon awaits excitedly and hungrily while the drumroll started. After Serena and Iris looked up at the sky and sheds their own tears, believing Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS are not there to save them, they sighed and stopped with Therru for a second to look back. After looking forward, they suddenly noticed something off-screen down there and unknown to the pirates, they smiled and then resumed their sad walk at the edge of the plank) Chip: Girls! Tommy: Girls! (Then the girls jumped off the edge of the plank. After waiting and waiting for a couple of seconds for splashing and a gulp, they heard nothing) Jessie: (Confused) Captain, Admiral, there’s no splash and a gulp. K. Rool: (Agreeing) Not a sound at all. Skurvy: Yeah. (They looked over the edge and saw that Devidramon is gone and no sign of the girls) Merlock: Devidramon’s gone! Gupta: Not a blooming ripple even! Flynn: What’s going on? Squint: Yeah, what is going on? Dijon: It’s a jinx! Silas: That’s what it is! Bleck: No splash and a gulp. Dimentio: That is strange indeed. Don Karnage: And no sign of Devidramon and the wenches. Mad Dog: Did you hear a splash and a gulp? Dumptruck: I did not. (Unaware of the pirates, it turned out Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Mallow, Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, and the fairies knocked Devidramon out and Mallow, Ash, and NiGHTS caught the girls on cue when they jumped. Right now, the girls’ hands are untied and Ash is carrying Serena, NiGHTS is carrying Iris, and Mallow is carrying Therru, and they, along with Axew, Poochy, Yoshi, and the fairies, are hiding beneath the ship, quietly snickering at the pirates’ dumbfounded confusion) Bushroot: I’m telling you, guys. It’s a black day! Mark my words, we’ll all pay for this! (During Bushroot’s line, Ash’s group quietly flew up to a nearby crow’s nest and hid themselves until Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS can come out on cue) Ernesto: The ship’s bewitched. (Dijon turned to K. Rool and Skurvy) Dijon: No splash and a gulp, Captain and Admiral. K. Rool: (Sarcastically) So, you want a splash and a gulp, Dijon? Skurvy: (Sarcastically) Is that what you want? Dijon: (Confused) Well, no, why? (Suddenly, K. Rool and Skurvy grabbed Dijon and throws him overboard) K. Rool and Skurvy: We’ll give you a splash and a gulp! (After Dijon landed in the water, Devidramon woke up and noticed him climbing up to the deck again. He tried to eat Dijon, but the Arabian anthro dog got away) Flynn: There’s Devidramon! K. Rool: Where have you been? Skurvy: And why did it happen? (Ash and NiGHTS then called out to them) Ash and NiGHTS: Us, that’s who, K. Rool and Skurvy! (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS came out of hiding on top of a sail) Ash: This time, you’ve gone too far! Pikachu: (Agreeing angrily) Pika! NiGHTS: You’ll pay for what you did to our home! (The Digimon, Winx Club, and boys cheered upon seeing Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS) Group: Yeah! Agumon: Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS are okay! Gomamon: And alive! Yeah! (They then noticed the others in the crow’s nest) Chip: And there’s the girls as well! Tommy: Alright! K. Rool: (Shocked) It can’t be them! Skurvy: (Shocked) Impossible! Klump: (Frightened) Must be their blinking ghosts that are talking now. Krusha: (Frightened) Yeah. (Ash and NiGHTS pulled their daggers out) Ash: Say your prayers, K. Rool and Skurvy! (K. Rool and Skurvy pulled their swords out) Skurvy: We’ll show you those ghosts has blood in their veins! K. Rool: My sentiments exactly! (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS flew down and got to K. Rool and Skurvy from behind) Skurvy: We’ll run them through! (Ash kicks K. Rool from behind while NiGHTS did that to Skurvy and they began dueling) K. Rool: Take that! (After dueling around the other mast, K. Rool tried to sneak attack them with his hook when Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS noticed and dodged. K. Rool’s hook then got caught in the mast after striking it) K. Rool: Curse this hook! (To Skurvy) A little help please! Skurvy: With pleasure. (Skurvy starts pulling on K. Rool’s hook. Ash then flew over to the first mast and cuts his friends free) Ash: Come on, everybody! (Once all freed, the Digimon, Winx Club, and kids, after the Winx Club transformed into their Enchantix forms, ran, grabbed their weapons, and climbed up the crow’s nest with Will and Helen ushering them. Chip noticed a cannonball and after grabbing his teddy bear, he picked up the cannonball and stuffed it inside his teddy bear. Will and Helen then noticed what Chip is doing) Will: Hurry, Chip, hurry! Helen: Come on! (Chip then carried his teddy bear with the cannonball and ran up to the crow’s nest with Will and Helen. Zurg and Hades turned to the pirates) K. Rool: Don’t just stand there, you idiots! Skurvy: Get those scaliwags! (The pirates, including Team Rocket, Kutlass, and Green Kroc, then chased the group towards the crow’s nest. On the rope ladder, Tommy’s foot got caught, but Chip, Will, and Helen freed him and they got to the crow’s nest just when the pirates caught up with them. Skurvy then used his sword to cut the mast up, freeing K. Rool’s hook and then K. Rool nearly stumbled overboard from the plank and nearly into the Sharpedo’s mouth. After getting back on the ship, K. Rool backed away from the Sharpedo. Devidramon noticed K. Rool’s scared look in confusion at first, but then the Sharpedo noticed him and swam at him. Devidramon groaned in fear and flew away into the distance. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS then flew down to K. Rool and Skurvy and after Ash and NiGHTS snatched K. Rool’s crown and Skurvy’s hat, they and Pikachu flew away) Skurvy: These are no mere boys. K. Rool: Those are some fiends fighting us. K. Rool and Skurvy: Flying devils! (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS then landed on a sail pole and cuts and breaks the crown and hat up with their daggers and Pikachu’s electric shock. Klump and Krusha, meanwhile, have packed the bigger rowboat up and began lowering themselves from the ship. Up on the crow’s nest, the group prepared to fight the pirates) Will: Hold your fire. Agumon: Steady, guys. Gabumon: Steady.... (The pirates got closer) Will, Agumon, and Gabumon: Fire! (The group then threw and fired their weapons or attacks at the pirates. Drake, Kutlass, Green Kroc, and Team Rocket arrived first and the group noticed) Tommy: Down, you blackguards! (But when Meowth, Kutlass, and Green Kroc swung their claws and swords at Tommy, the boy ducked out of the way on time. The Winx Club then flew in and then knocked Kutlass and Green Kroc’s swords out of their hands by hitting them with their magic blasts) Kutlass: Not-a bad, girlies. Green Kroc: Yeah. Meowth: Sissies! (Musa then blasted a loud boombox spell on Meowth and Kutlass, startling them) Musa: Who are you to call us girlies? Aisha: And sissies? (The Winx Club began fighting with Meowth, Kutlass, and Green Kroc. Drake was about to grab Therru when Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta grabbed his hair. On the deck, Ash and NiGHTS and K. Rool and Skurvy dueled. Up on the crow’s nest, Drake flicks Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta aside) Drake: (Flicking the fairies aside) Let go of me, you pests! (The three fairies saw Ash and NiGHTS still dueling with K. Rool and Skurvy on the deck, turned to each other, nodded in agreement on what they must do now, and flew down to Ash and NiGHTS) Satsuki: Ash, NiGHTS, the group in the crow’s nest! Kanta: They’re in danger! Mei: Hurry! (Understanding, Ash, NiGHTS, and even Pikachu dodged K. Rool and Skurvy’s sword swings and after the three catapulted from the rope ladder, kicked K. Rool and Skurvy into a cannon and using Pikachu’s electric shock attack, stunned them. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta then used their levitation convergence spell to lift the cannon’s metal bar and hit K. Rool and Skurvy in the heads with it) Kanta: Told you we’d make you sorry. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS then flew to the crow’s nest and cut the rope ladder off from the crow’s nest, causing all the pirates, except Team Rocket, Drake, Kutlass, and Green Kroc, to fall into the same rowboat Klump and Krusha are in. The Winx Club then prepared to hit Drake with their magic blasts) Winx Club: This is for threatening our friends, you jerk! Meowth: We never did anything to them. Stella: We meant muscle boy here! (The Winx Club then blasted Drake down to the rowboat and they aimed their magic at Team Rocket, ready to knock them overboard even, panicking them) Meowth: But we don’t want to be shark baits! Jessie: Spare us! James: Please? Meowth: (Laughs nervously) No hard feelings? Bloom: I don’t care and no! You and the pirates frightened and kidnapped us all…! Stella and Musa: Tormented us with your death wish to Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and us…! Flora and Tecna: Delayed our return home…! Aisha and Roxy: And not to mention threatened us! Team Rocket: We take your point. (The Winx Club then blasted Team Rocket off and they land in the rowboat. The others watched in amazement at them as they landed) Serena: You, besides Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, are our heroes for babysitters, girls! Winx Club: (Blushing while changing back to their human forms) Thanks. (Chip noticed Kutlass and Green Kroc still hanging on when he swung his cannonball-filled teddy bear and hits them in the heads with it. Kutlass and Green Kroc then fell into the rowboat and the rowboat landed in the water. The group cheered on Chip) Agumon: Good job, you guys! Gabumon: Yeah! Will: Strong move, you guys! Gomamon: Hooray for Bear Killer! Patamon: Hooray for Bear Killer! Tentomon: Long live Team Ketchum! (After removing the cannonball from his teddy bear, Chip, with Tecna’s help, then tossed it into the water. Up on the sail, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS landed, feeling good when K. Rool and Skurvy called out to them while climbing a rope ladder towards them) K. Rool: Fly, fly, fly, you cowards! Skurvy: Cowards! Ash: Cowards? NiGHTS: Us? Pikachu: (Surprised) Pikachu? K. Rool: Heh heh heh. You wouldn’t dare fight old K. Rool and Skurvy, man to man. Skurvy: That’s right. You fly away like cowardly birds! (Once K. Rool and Skurvy got up there, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS stood their ground) Ash: Nobody calls us cowards and brag about it! NiGHTS: We’ll fight you man to man! Ash and NiGHTS: With one hand behind our backs. Pikachu: (Agreeing angrily) Pika! (They lock weapons with K. Rool and Skurvy) K. Rool: You mean you won’t fly? Skurvy: And no electric shocks either? Therru: Careful, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! Serena: It could be a trick! Iris: Kick their butts! (Axew chirps in agreement) Ash: (Ignoring them) We give our word, K. Rool and Skurvy! NiGHTS: That’s a promise! Pikachu: (Nods) Pika! K. Rool: Good! Skurvy: Then let’s have it! (K. Rool and Skurvy nearly kicks Ash off when Ash grabbed a rope and pulled himself up with Pikachu and NiGHTS’ help. They dueled and dueled as the Sharpedo watched on, hoping that K. Rool and Skurvy will fall. K. Rool and Skurvy then knocked Ash and NiGHTS’ daggers out of their hands and threw them aside, unaware that it landed on the side of the sail almost near Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. Then the two villains pointed their blades at Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS) K. Rool: Now insolent youths, prepare to die! Skurvy: Say your prayers! Serena: Fly, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, fly! Iris: Or shock them! Therru: Hurry! Ash: (Determinedly) No! We gave our word! NiGHTS: (Determinedly) Yeah! Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. (Just when K. Rool and Skurvy stabbed them, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS noticed their daggers and a small sail, dodged K. Rool and Skurvy’s attempted stabs, grabbed their daggers and a small Jolly Roger flag nearby and tied K. Rool and Skurvy into it, causing K. Rool and Skurvy to drop their swords) Ash and NiGHTS: You’re ours, K. Rool and Skurvy! (The group cheered for Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS) Mallow: Excellent work, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! Serena and Iris: Good job tricking them! Winx Club: Cleave them to the brisket! (After the cheering ended, K. Rool and Skurvy peeked from the flag with a “Have mercy” look on their faces) K. Rool: You wouldn’t do in old K. Rool and Skurvy in now, would you? Skurvy: We’ll go away forever. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS gave K. Rool and Skurvy suspicious looks. Then K. Rool and Skurvy started pleading with tears streaming down their cheeks) K. Rool: (Crying) We’ll do anything you say! Skurvy: (Crying) Just spare us! Ash: (Giving in) Well, alright. But under one condition. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. NiGHTS: K. Rool and Skurvy, you say you’re a Royal and Sea Crocfish. (K. Rool gulps and along with Skurvy, spoke softly) K. Rool and Skurvy: (Softly) We’re a Royal and Sea Crocfish. Ash: (Pointing his dagger at K. Rool and Skurvy) Louder! NiGHTS: We can’t hear you. Pikachu: (Playfully) Pika. K. Rool and Skurvy: (Screaming) WE’RE A ROYAL AND SEA CROCFISH!! (The group cheered) Group: K. Rool and Skurvy’re a Royal and Sea Crocfish, a Royal and Sea Crocfish, a Royal and Sea Crocfish, K. Rool and Skurvy’re a Royal and Sea Crocfish, a Royal and Sea Crocfish, a Royal and Sea Crocfish! (Even the Sharpedo liked the sound of that. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS then put their daggers away) Ash: Alright then, K. Rool and Skurvy. NiGHTS: You’re free to go now. Ash and NiGHTS: And never return! Pikachu: (Nods) Pikachu! (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS then crowed in victory. K. Rool and Skurvy then tried to attack from behind with K. Rool’s hook and Skurvy’s hand cannon when the group noticed) Group: Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS! (Hearing them, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS dodged the hook and hand cannon and K. Rool and Skurvy lost their balance and fell towards the Sharpedo. After K. Rool and Skurvy landed in his mouth, the Sharpedo went underwater. After the flag landed on the water, K. Rool and Skurvy emerged, covered in the flag and K. Rool’s cape torn up again) K. Rool and Skurvy: Guys! Guys...! (They ran back inside the Sharpedo’s mouth and into his body. After re-emerging from the mouth, K. Rool and Skurvy ran on the water, carrying the clock and then after noticing it, they threw it back into the Sharpedo’s body. The Sharpedo then started chasing K. Rool and Skurvy around) Skurvy: Get away from us! K. Rool: Guys! (K. Rool and Skurvy’s feet then held the Sharpedo’s mouth open while trying to swim away) Skurvy: Guys! Guys! K. Rool: Get your savage jaws off of us! (After the Sharpedo slowly closed his mouth, K. Rool and Skurvy were fired from the jaws like a torpedo and skipped past the rowboat of pirates into the distance with the Sharpedo chasing after them) Klump and Krusha: Captain and Admiral! Team Rocket: Captain and Admiral! Kutlass and Green Kroc: Captain and Admiral! Team Rocket and Kremlings: Captain and Admiral! (With that, the rowboat chased after them quickly, disappearing into the distance) Coming up: The finale; Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS return Therru, Serena, Iris, Axew, Will, Helen, Chip, Tommy, Yoshi, Poochy, and the Winx Club to London after Ash and Serena and NiGHTS and Iris share a romantic goodbye before Belle and Adam return home from the party. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies